


[Podfic of] It's okay, angel

by kholly



Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Mr. Fell's bookshop, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), sleeping angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: Mr. Crowley’s hands rested on his husband’s arms. “You had a panic attack. It’s all right.”“They came for me here once—”“They won’t be back, we made sure of that. Remember? Us and Adam. Took us a while, but it’s all worked out now. Come on, now, you need to rest. Curl up with me, grab a book. That’ssss it. Maybe you’ll even fall assssleep,” Mr. Crowley said, in a strange sort of hissing voice.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680535
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic of] It's okay, angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's okay, angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132435) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 



> Very cool art: by @pidgydraws: https://pidgydraws.tumblr.com/post/185991281656/if-your-partner-can-turn-into-a-really-big-snake*

**File Length:** 6:43 min

**[Download from mediafire. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dthjkackpq1zzot/P8_ItsOkAngel.mp3/file) **

**Author's Note:**

> Acoustic/Folk Instrumental by Hyde - Free Instrumentals https://soundcloud.com/davidhydemusic  
> Creative Commons — Attribution 3.0 Unported— CC BY 3.0  
> Free Download / Stream: https://bit.ly/acoustic-folk-instrumental  
> Music promoted by Audio Library https://youtu.be/YKdXVnaHfo8


End file.
